Empathy
by Miss LightningPrime
Summary: This is for a commission for someone on DA / check me out


Oh shit I am so hungry" Zara's mind seemed to scream over and over again. She lurched over ready to cringe at the vomit but was relieved to find nothing had happened. Panting heavily the young girl sat down on a rock holding her stomach in agony. It had been 3 days sense Zara had eaten a proper meal, the only things she could find were some grubs and a few nuts. Now she was reaching her limit, exhausted she held her head and sobbed. There was no one around for miles, no food, no water, no family... no friends.

"...just kill me already" she whispered between gasps. Her body could take no more and Zara was sure she was going to die.

Meanwhile on the Nemesis...

"There all done Commander Starscream"Thank frag, Knockout sure had taken his time today with repairs. The newly buffed seeker watched the red medic put away his tools with a grin. He clenched his denta wondering how anyone could be happy around this ship. Day in and day out the same slag, the same beatings and the same Boss. Starscream hated it and he wanted nothing more than to rule it all. Starscream rested his helm down on the berth and closed his optics tiredly. Of course to his luck he wasnt left alone for long.

Starscream! You pathetic excuse for a second in command come to the bridge at once!"Megatrons voice was like a whip, loud with a snap leaving a horrible ringing noise in your Audios. The seeker groaned mentally knowing Soundwave was probably watching on the bridge to ensure he didn't a whimper in his voice Starscream made his way to the bridge. Every step was agony. His present injuries made it difficult to walkand his optics twitched in annoyance as every step he took there was a clinging sound that followed.

Finally reaching the bridge Starscream took in a gasp of air and stepped inside...

Master... Y-You wan-"

CUT THE SCRAP STARSCREAM!" Starscream almost had a spark attack at the sheer boom in the Worlords voice. His spark was in his mouth as Megatron yanked the seeker into the room and slammed the door closed. Instantaneously the warlord shoved the seeker head first onto the floor. This was not going to end well. Slowly raising his helm with terrified optics the first thing the seeker noticed was how mad Megatron was, for what reason was a mystery.

WHY have you been stealing my energon!?" . A terrified squeal escaped the smaller mechs vocals as Megatrons large clawed servo Grabbed him by the throat bringing him up to Optics level. The seeker gulped, why had he been stealing his energon? to survive. sometimes as punishment the warlord would starve him for days expecting him to be fit and proceed work like normal. Starscream felt a mixture of terror and hatred as the warlords optics ticked like a patience bomb.

Starscream yelped defenceless as Megatron threw him against the wall. His armoured plating on his wing snapped sending a horrible pain up his wings and lower back. clenching his denta he let out a cry of pain. Next came the energon, the light blue liquid dripped from his battered wings and onto the cold hard floor.

...M-Megatron..."

"GET OUT!"Megatron pointed to the door clenching his fist. The second he was allowed to go Starscream bolted from the room mentally squealing that he was still alive. Once outside the seeker ran straight to his quarters diving into his covered and curled up. He hated his life, he hated his job, he hated himself, he hated everyone.

"...just kill me already..." Starscream whispers between gasps as slowly and painfully he fell unconscious..

The next morning was utter hell for the seeker, The wrenched thing the Earthlings called the sun was blazing into his optics. Sitting up the seeker let out an agonising groan, his whole body was burning in pain, every movement, every joint, everything. everything was painful but his spark was the worst off all.

"STARSCREAM!"The seeker screamed and slapped his servos over his mouth to stop the noise of such a fright.

"yes master?"He tried to keep his usual voice despite trying desperately not to scream at the warlord in anger. yet another cruel punishment, by nature the seeker got spooked easily and Megatron knew it.

" YOU stole my energon so now you must bring me more!" Starscream clenched his denta in anger. How was he supposed to walk around? how was he supposed to Transform, how was he supposed to even move?! Starscream tried to protest but Megatron a rude as ever towards the seeker hung up the call and in the middle of the room the groundbridge appeared

"You are NOT to return until you have my energon now go!"

Meanwhile on Earth Zara had woken up from her sleep. She wished she hadent as the horrible hunger pains consumed her, she groaned feeling her skin sting. she was sunburnt from sleeping out in the sun during that looked for hopes of people but There was no one around for miles, no plants, no food, no water. Just a large cave. Zara groaned and walked inside hoping it would keep her cool. She sat down by the entrance and rested her head on the cooler sand closing her eyes.

Not too far away was a certain grumpy as ever seeker. It had been 30 minutes and Starscream had already had enough. There was no one around for miles and too the looks of things no energon caves.

" gah! there is nothing out here but just a cave!" Being a little dull from his injuries it took the seeker a full clicks to finally realize that must be the cave he was looking for. thinking about nothing else he races as quick as he could into the cave, so fast infact he didnt notice the little sleeping girl by his peds.

Down below Zara got the biggest fright of her life feeling the Earth shake followed by the giant footsteps Starscream left, Zara sat up and gasped once the dust had cleared.

"a giant footprint?!"Zara couldn't believe her luck. An Autobot was here. She was saved! But... this footprint seemed different from any of the bots she knew, maybe they had a new recruit?

Deeper in the cave Starscream was thrilled to hear the beeping sound of the energon tracker.

How am I supposed to dig this energon out?" Starscream groaned and looked around for something to use. Anything at all, a stick would do. But there was nothing... then Starsrceam had an idea. He remembered seeing Megatron use his servo to grab energon and pull it out. Perfect! It should work. No slagging way this could happen. No way, no way, NO WAY. His... diget was stuck... Starsrceam slammed his helm on the wall and groaned.

come on!" he struggled violently but in the end the seeker was sitting on the floor. too exhausted to continue he sat and held his helm in his other servo

" you found me! Starsrceam flinched hearing a.. females voice? Arcee? No.. too light. Starscream almost lost it when he looked down. a little human was doing something rather strange to his ped.

" what are you doing!?" he snapped at the human in aggression. a burning fire awoke when the human female continued to touch him not even phased by his snap in his tone.

"Giving you a hug silly! You have pretty heels!" PRETTY. PRETY!? Starscream lost it and lunged forward to attack the human, his mouth flung open and a light breathe escaped his vocals at the horrific pain that shot through his body.

...what do you want f-"

"are you stuck?" Starscream was about to scream at her to go away but the human pulled out something. something that was in a container, it was almost empty. what did the humans call it, water?

oh yes... I need saving. If you put the water on me I can sav-" Starsrceam almost screamed when the human drank the water right in fount of his was he going to save her now?!

" Not to worry I can get you out! I have some more!" Starscream was truly uncomfortable with what the human was doing next. he was too weak to move so all he could do was watch as the human walked up onto his arm.

Oh my primus no! no! YOU DISGUISING CREATURE EWW! "If Starscream had any fluids on him he would purge at what the human was doing to him next. using her Silvia the human put her finger around his diget and wet the surface of the rock. Starscream had never been so unhappy in all his life as he watched.

"Now pull! "there was no way this was going to work so Starscream rolled his optics.

" No... "

" Oh come on mr high heels! try it!"

"Its STARSCREAM!"

" try it for me then Star! "How he hated that new nickname, he groaned and pulled as hard as possible and.. PLUCK! he was free.

it... worked?" Starsrceam grinned happy he was free. then he flinched. something.. touched his cheek. it felt wet but warm. the seeker didnt know what a hug was but he knew what a kiss was.

"Star!" The little girl wrapped his arms around the seekers face snuggling it. but...Starscream was not worrying about that. Oh no.. he was more concerned about the blue and red mech before him that had watched everything


End file.
